


Hunters on the Hellmouth: Blame Cut Scene

by whatdoyouthinkmyjobis



Series: Hunters on the Hellmouth [56]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Backstory, Missing Scene, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyouthinkmyjobis/pseuds/whatdoyouthinkmyjobis
Summary: While venting their feelings about Buffy's rigorous new work ethic, the Potentials learn something shocking about Spike.





	Hunters on the Hellmouth: Blame Cut Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this scene to set up camps of Potentials – some on Buffy’s side, some against her, some confused or ambivalent about what was going on. I cut this scene because it wasn’t adding more than the other scenes. Also, Spike feels off here. Anyway, I don’t regret cutting it, but please know if it feels off that’s because it’s not edited. I just wanted to post this because you’ve been so patiently waiting in between chapters.

Buffy had worked her squad into the ground. They had worried that she’d want to take them on patrol in vampire-infested Sunnydale after dinner, but instead she’d left to inspect the Potentials newly set up in neighboring houses.

It was a strange time of night. Too late for training. Too early for bed. Ella and Alma were trying to play chess by floating pieces with their minds; Alma had yet to complete a move. Maya faced a far corner, a shawl draped over her for privacy as she prayed to Kali. Ginika was having no luck braiding Molly’s silky hair. Most of the girls, however, were stretching, massaging and babying their bodies after a punishing day.

Grace rubbed her temples. She’d not eaten enough today. During their rushed lunch, she was too busy wrapping Sophia’s sprained ankle. By the time Grace got to the front of the line for dinner, all that was left was rolls and corn. She’d made do. She didn’t complain. Back home in Kenya, her mother shook her head whenever Grace or her siblings complained. “Did that change anything? No. Do you want to tell the sky to change colors now?”

The rest of the girls wanted the sky to change colors.

“She’s such a bitch!” Dani complained for the hundredth time.

Keisha, laying on a heat pad, slowly emphasized her words with her hands. “I’m just saying it’s not fair to push us so hard. We need to rest once and awhile.”

“You are just mad I broke your record.” Lara tried to smile with a split lip Julia had given her in training.

“If I’d been leading training today, I would have let you have a breather,” said Dani in the sort of conspiratorial friendly voice normally heard on sales people.

Ju rolled her eyes. “Kind, understanding Dani. What would we do without you?” She headed upstairs for the bathroom line before their wanna-be leader could respond.

Grace remained silent. Months ago, Buffy had asked her to give her anonymous reports on the ebbs and flows of emotions coming from the girls. The girls always complained –  It wasn’t exactly the best circumstance – but something about tonight made her feel like they were about to explode.

“I can’t imagine how Buffy must feel,” Sophia sighed as Wook rubbed her shoulders.

“Who gives a rats arse how she feels?” argued Kate as she wiped off her makeup. “She ain’t far from home like us. She’s bullying us with her ‘Chosen One’ bullshit then abandoning us to go screw her hot boyfriend. Wha-wha. Poor baby.”

“Keep your voice down!” Sophia pleaded.

Kate walked to the base of the stairs and said, “Buffy’s a bitch!” Several of the girls giggled. Several more were horrified.

“Child! You will sit down and behave!” Grace snapped in a voice that reminded her of her mother’s. “We are guests in her home, crowding her out and eating her food. You should just go to sleep if you cannot behave respectfully.”

“She ain’t even here,” Kate argued.

“But Dawn might hear you!” Sophia reminded them. She and the Slayer’s sister had all the same classes and had grown close.

“A body’d ‘ave to be dead to not ‘ear you,” said a male voice.

All eyes snapped to the doorway by the kitchen. Kate hung her head as Spike looked over the room.

Something about Spike made Grace’s skin crawl. She tried to turn it off. Buffy trusted him. He’d never done anything to cause her alarm. But whenever they happened to be in the same room, her heart raced. The hairs on the back of her neck stood at attention. Her instincts told her to flee.

Spike stood there, sucking in his cheeks, making the hollows more pronounced. He was not in charge by any means – Buffy hadn’t even wanted him to occupy one of the neighboring empty houses – yet he held a strange sway over them.

Eventually, he said, “She’s tougher than that, you know.”

“Buffy’s a good fighter,” said Dani, though no one cared what she had to say.

“Meant Dawn,” Spike said. “The Slayer’s sister has dealt with worse than you lot.”

Kate, tripping over herself to save face with her crush, said, “Spike, I didn’t mean –”

“Yeah, you did.” He shrugged. “Lucky for you, no one gives a shit what you say. Besides, there’s nothing you can say or do to hurt Buffy that I ‘aven’t unleashed tenfold.”

“You don’t get on?” asked Ginika, her usual cool momentarily tipped to blatant interest.

“Like water and lightning.” He smirked.

Ginika continued, “Because some of us had a bet.”

Spike shifted his weight against the door frame. Even when he leaned, he looked predatory. “Oh yeah? What on?”

Ginika grinned. “Some of us think you an’ Buffy were shaggin’.”

“Some of us think you still are,” said Betje, eyes still closed as she laid on her cot.

Some of the girls giggled. Others groaned and tossed pillows. One of the girls released a loud laugh. Grace crossed her fingers the levity would stick, even if it was over gossip.

“Y’all need Jesus,” said Keisha. After a paused, she asked, “Wait, what’s the story on Jesus?”

Spike shrugged, “The word is noticeably mum.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Molly sighed. “Buffy and Dean are totally lovey turtle dovey.”

“We all saw the sky writing,” Spike said, darkly.

“Who cares?” said Dani, a little loudly. “You were going to tell us why you don’t like Buffy.”

He tilted his head as he looked at Dani, as if that angle made her bald ambition more plain. “Didn’t say I didn’t like Buffy. I said I was worse to her than you.”

Yet Buffy trusted Spike. Grace had to know. “Why? Why were you terrible to her?”

“Alright, who’s a good student?” Spike pointed at Dani. “Miss Busy Bee, would you like to tell the class about William the Bloody?”

Dani’s eyes darted around to the faces staring at her. “He was…uh…a vampire?”

“Really?” Spike looked hurt. “Do they teach you nothing in Watcher school anymore? God, what is happening to education? First penmanship, now this.”

“William the Bloody was not just a vampire,” said Sophia. “Or is not? I think he is still around somewhere. He killed two Slayers.” The girls started to whisper. “Late 1800s on, he ran around with some especially vicious and crazy vampires. In fact, he used to torture people with —” Sophia went white as a sheet. A tear ran down her cheek as she looked at Spike.

“With wot?” asked Kate.

“With spikes,” said Betje. She was up now, a stake in her hand.

Spike pinched his tongue between his teeth. He looked like a cat with a bird. “What are you planning to do with that, love?”

“Betje, sit down!” Molly chided. “Spike ain’t a vampire. That’s crazy!”

“We’ve seen him in the sun.” Grace hadn’t said it loud enough for all the girls to hear. Didn’t matter. She said it for herself. She said it to calm her tingling skin. _We’ve seen him in the sun._

“Long story – Well, I don’t think you’re old enough for that yet. Bit too much fright and other salaciousness. Short story: Buffy can take a fated enemy an’ find the good in ‘im. Imagine what she can find in you lot. Good night, ladies. Sleep tight.” Spike slipped away as quietly as he’d come.

Once he was gone, the room erupted in speculation. The buzz rose. Sophia still sat in a daze, tears running down her cheeks faster than Wook could wipe them away.

“Enough!” Keisha hadn’t yelled, yet everyone had heard. “I don’t know what Spike’s problem is, but we know he’s not a vampire. Couldn’t be. So everyone get some sleep.”

The girls grumbled quietly as they spread out their blankets. A few more girls returned from the bathroom. A few more left. Someone turned out the lights.

Grace tucked her blanket tightly around her body. The hem rested just under her nose. Her eyes gazed into the dark, strange house. _We’ve seen him in the sun._


End file.
